The Outcast: Revelations
by Spotsylvania
Summary: Sequel to The Outcast. Three years since Moloch's death, Marshal Aetius finds himself leading a federal task force into Bon Temps, Louisiana alongside Ichabod, Katrina, Jenny, and Abbie. They must stop the Vampire Authority's campaign of murdering and feeding on humans, but dealing with a different type of supernatural, like Eric, Jessica, Bill and others, makes things complicated.
1. Chapter 1

Aetius found himself walking down the main street of Bon Temps. The discovery of his two Horseman enemies in this area had led to the FBI and Marshals Service assembling a task force to send down to Louisiana. However, the marshal had been surprised to find out that this was just an excuse to get involved in something far bigger.

After Moloch's death and the neutralizing of Jeremy and Abraham's powers, the U.S. finally had some peace from supernatural troubles. Of course, there were still demons and the occasional banshee to deal with, but the threat to humanity's existence had been eliminated. For three years after Moloch's demise, the relative peace had been glorious. That is, until the Vampire Authority, the world governing body for vampires, had gone completely insane.

Their leader, a Guardian by the name of Roman who had kept the peace between humans and bloodsuckers, had been murdered by the most ruthless vampire of all, Russell Edgington. Aetius had always hated Roman, even though he never met the man. The ruthless ways in which the Authority governed vampires without due process of law really ticked him off. Even so, the idea of extremist vampires, known as Sanguinistas, feeding, turning, and killing his fellow humans was horrific to him and the federal government as a whole. The executive branch had been reluctant to go after the now-Sanguinista Authority, hoping that reason and diplomacy would prevail. With the destruction of facilities that produced Tru Blood, an obvious attempt to force the vampire population to resort to murdering human beings, mass murders in small towns by the Authority and their cronies, and the blatant cover-ups by their public relations arm had pissed off the feds to the breaking point. The discovery of the two enemy Horseman was a perfect cover for the government to go into Louisiana and take down the Authority, while still showing more moderate vampires that there were no bad intentions toward them.

Aetius had been arguing for federal intervention since the Sanguinista movement had become visible in Louisiana and started spreading across the entire country, but he had consistently been brushed off. When the real reason for the task force was revealed to him, the marshal had readily volunteered to lead it. His superiors had agreed to send a large portion of his Strategic Tactics Divison, along with a sizable contingent of FBI and CIA agents, to restore order in Louisiana.

The federals were ready to bring the hammer down with an all-star team leading the task force. Katrina Crane, who had turned into a very capable marshal and was considered to be one of the two most powerful supernatural beings to ever live, had come with Aetius to Bon Temps.

Not only that, her husband Ichabod and his FBI partner Abbie had come as well. The two Witnesses had newfound powers of their own.

And then there was Jenny Mills. She did not have any powers, but her marksmanship, resourcefulness, and investigative prowess made her one of the best new marshals in the entire country. Aetius knew he had very good company with him. He was a somewhat humble man who tried to downplay his powers, but there was no denying them. He was the most powerful being in the entire world, even though Katrina might have had a thing or two to say about that. His healing ability for himself and others, the incredible damage and death his green and black magic could deal out, and the immortality he possessed as the Horseman of Conquest made him the federal government's point man in Lousiana against the Sanguinistas. What better way to stop their threat than to send the most magical being who existed at the present time along with his very powerful friends at the head of a large federal task force?

Aetius was not too fond of this town. It was not like New Rochelle at all. He missed the city he had called home for almost his entire life, but he had to make the best of it. There had been gossip all over town about the powerful Horseman coming here, but no one actually knew what he looked like or his real name. Having not had lunch yet, even though it was close to five in the afternoon, he decided to stop by a local restaurant called Merlotte's.

Some of the locals looked at the unfamiliar man, eyeing the marshal's star on his hip. A pretty blonde waitress came up to him, "What can I get for you?"

The federal took notice of the name on her uniform, "Let's see, Miss Sookie, how about an orange soda and the country fried chicken with a side of mashed potatoes?"

"No alcohol, huh? I figure a marshal would have a lot of stress to deal with," the fae human remarked.

Aetius laughed, "I guess I'm what you would call straight-edge. When you deal with what I have to, you kind of have to be."

"Well alright, I'll get on that for you. Promise it won't be long," Sookie Stackhouse gave him a smile before going to the kitchen and listing the order. She had sensed a very powerful aura emanating from the marshal, which she reasoned was why she couldn't get a good read on his thoughts. Could he possibly be this Horseman the feds were sending in to deal with the vampire problems? She decided he probably was, and would figure out what to make of it after her shift was over and she had some time to think.

Around ten minutes later, Aetius was sipping on his orange soda when a beautiful redhead came through the door. She was alone, and sat down at the table next to the Horseman. Her eyes immediately drifted to the marshal's star. Interested, Jessica Hamby decided to make conversation with Marshal Cassian, "So you must be one of the feds coming into our little parish to get rid of the big bad vampires..."

It didn't take long for Aetius to figure out that Jessica was the first vampire he had ever seen. The thirst for blood was present in the aura she gave off. He looked her square in the eyes, "I'm sure you know as well as I do that the Vampire Authority has gone off its rocker. They have to be stopped, and I get the feeling that you agree with me on that, what with being a vampire who still has a good amount of her humanity left."

She was shocked, "How did you-"

He grinned, "Take a guess."

It was then that the realization that she was talking to the Horseman of Conquest dawned on her, "Oh my god..."

"Go ahead. Try and glamour me," he dared her.

She took him up on it and focused on doing just that, "You don't know I'm a vampire."

"See, it doesn't work. I still know about you being a vampire," Aetius brushed off the glamour attempt without even trying.

"Whoa... So are you going to cast a spell on me or something now?" Jessica was a little nervous.

"No, but I would like to ask your name. I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

"How do I know you won't lie about it?"

"I could ask you the same question, but that wouldn't get us anywhere, would it?"

"Are you flirting with me?"

"Maybe a little. Why, am I bad at it?"

"No, it's actually kind of flattering. I don't exactly have the best track record with men..."

"If you think that's bad, the woman I cared for was married to another man, and she wanted me too. But we didn't act on our feelings in the end," the marshal grimly recalled his attraction to Katrina.

"Hmm, I guess we're both two people down on their luck in the relationship department," the vampire shook her head, "You never did tell me your name..."

"It's Aetius. Aetius Cassian. And you?" he answered.

"Jessica Hamby. So now that we have the introductions down, do you mind if I join you?" Jessica asked in a sweet voice.

Aetius nodded, "Why not, there's plenty of room."

She got up from her table and sat down next to him. "Your name sounds familiar to me. I've been reading up on the case files for this area. Is it true that the Vampire King, a Bill Compton, turned you?" the marshal inquired.

Bill's progeny confirmed his suspicions, "It's a long story. Why do you ask?"

"You didn't get this from me, but your so-called Maker is in cahoots with the Sanguinistas. There's footage of him and some members of the Vampire Authority slaughtering some people in a bar just outside of New Orleans. I know there's that irresistible bond between Maker and Child, but staying away from him when he comes back to town wouldn't be a bad idea. Sooner or later, he and I are going to cross paths..." he warned her.

"You're not going to kill him, are you?" an even more nervous Jessica asked fearfully.

Aetius knew he couldn't guarantee that, but he decided to make her a promise, "I will bring him in alive. And maybe I can get him cleared of any charges if he agrees to lead us to the other Authority members, mainly Salome Agrippa, Rosalyn Harris, and Russell Edgington. Those three are the masterminds behind the whole Sanguinista coup. Arresting them would pretty much shut the leadership part of it down, and I'm the one in charge of making that happen."

"What they're doing isn't right, but asking me to turn on Bill is a difficult thing. I'm enjoying this whole new life because of him," she was conflicted.

"I wouldn't ask you to turn on him. Your bond with him would make that almost impossible. Avoiding him is another matter, though," he suggested to her.

"I'll think about it. That's all I can promise," Jessica responded just as Sookie arrived with Aetius' food.

"Country fried chicken and potatoes, just like you asked for. And I see a little something more," Sookie grinned, "Enjoy."

Jessica rolled her eyes, "That was a buzz-kill... I am getting hungry myself, though."

"I hope you're not thinking of biting me and drinking my blood," Aetius mused.

"The thought crossed my mind, but I know you would probably throttle me if I did that, being a Horseman and all," she looked a bit glum.

"I can conjure up blood for you, but I think it would be better if we did it somewhere more private."

"I could take you to my house."

"As good as that sounds, I'm still jet-lagged from flying in a couple days ago. I think I just want to go home to my penthouse and relax for the evening. There must be some place near here where we can go."

"Why don't we go back to your penthouse, then?"

"Moving a little fast, aren't we?" Aetius smirked.

"Oh, shut up. You know what I meant," Jessica shot back with a feigned sense of being insulted.

"Alright, alright. We can go when I'm done eating. Try to control yourself while I'm doing that," he joked again.

She rolled her eyes as he began to eat his meal.

* * *

Later that evening, Jessica was feeling very good after Aetius had conjured up plenty of blood for her to drink. It was an unusually sweet taste, something that she had never experienced before. She sat on his couch while he was taking a shower before settling in for the night.

The warm water felt especially good to the marshal, especially with having to get used to the country nature of Bon Temps. Once he was finished, he came out of the bathroom wearing sweat pants and a t-shirt. His jaw almost dropped when he saw what greeted him.

Jessica was standing in front of his bed wearing only an oversized button-down shirt over her lingerie.

Aetius couldn't even find any words as he just stared at her.

"See something you like?" she took a couple of steps closer to him.

He at last found something to say, "Don't you think this is a little much for having known each other only a few hours?"

The female vamp didn't shy away, "Look, I'm still trying to move on from saying good-bye to my last boyfriend. It was the most painful thing I ever had to go through. And you were shunned by the woman you loved. We're both two broken people here. I think we deserve a little something good for once..."

The marshal had to admit she was right, "I know, but this seems too, I don't know, sudden."

"Does it matter if it makes you feel good?" she felt up his chest before kissing him tenderly.

"I forgot how good that actually felt," he said before returning her kiss with one of his own. Jessica took Aetius by the hand and lay down on the bed with him. She gently massaged his sides as he felt her breasts and kissed her stomach. The two of them lost themselves in the moment, falling into bliss. She assumed the top position as he let her kiss him again and again. They were enjoying the pleasure from this and continued with it, wanting it to go as long as they could sustain it.

* * *

Jessica slowly opened her eyes to find herself nestled in Aetius' arms and chest. She looked over at the clock and saw the time, "Oh shit!"

She had completely lost track of time while making love with Aetius. The sun was starting to rise, and she had to get back to the safety of her own house before she could get caught in a painful death. She started to get dressed, putting on the button-down shirt over her bra and underwear, and slipping on pants.

The marshal heard her getting dressed and opened his eyes to look over at her, "You know, I can draw the shades for you. You can stay here for the day until nightfall, when it's safe to return to your house."

"I could, but I think I still have a little time to get there," the beautiful vampire replied.

But she didn't have any time left. The first rays of the sun shined through his two closed windows on both sides of the bedroom.

"Oh no..." Jessica started to scream as the sunlight hit her face.

Aetius, in his sweatpants, sprang out of the bed and went to shield her from the sun, but he stopped.

The sunlight wasn't hurting her at all. Her beautiful skin was unmarked, free of any burns. "What? I don't understand..." she couldn't believe it.

"What's happening right now? The sun's not burning you for some reason," he too was puzzled by this turn of events.

Frustrated that she couldn't figure out what was going on, Jessica bared her fangs, having no intention to hurt Aetius but just to vent her anger a little. Except no fangs came out from her teeth. She couldn't feel any hint of fangs at all in her mouth.

The marshal stepped closer to her, "Do you feel any different at all?"

The vampire looked at him with anguish, "I-I don't know... I don't have any thirst for blood at all."

"Try to concentrate a little. How do you truly feel?" he tried to help her.

She did so, "I feel like there's a light, airy energy inside me. I guess it feels good..."

Not only that, she could feel her heart beating and the need to take breaths. She held out her hand for a second and was taken aback to see a green bolt of energy shoot out.

Aetius realized what had transpired, "My god..."

Jessica looked down at herself and back at him as the full impact of what had happened dawned on her, "I can't believe it. I-I'm human... And a witch..."


	2. Chapter 2

The now human Jessica sat down on the bed, clearly shaken by her transformation, "How did this happen? Was it the blood you conjured up for me, or us having sex?"

"It could have been one or the other, maybe both. I'm just as surprised as you are. I had no idea I was able to do something like this..." Aetius shook his head in disbelief.

"I don't know how to deal with this. I mean, last night I was a vampire with fangs, a hunger for blood, and a creature of the night. Now... I can walk in the sun, have regular teeth, and I'm hungry for ordinary food. Not to mention, I'm mortal too. That part kind of sucks..." she lamented.

He smiled a little, "If you have truly taken on the qualities and powers I possess, then I think you are still immortal, as am I. To be honest, I think you're better off this way."

Jessica stayed silent, not really knowing what to say. Aetius put an arm around her in at attempt at comfort. She looked up at him, "One Maker for another... Now that I think about it, I don't feel a bond with Bill anymore. I've only known you for a day, but I feel that same sense of attachment to you that I used to have with him."

The federal decided to ask a probing question, "Were you and Bill ever involved?"

"With him? The guy who murdered me the first time I was a human and was such a boring father-figure?! I think not, although he's going to be pissed when he finds out you turned me into a human," the new witch almost threw up inside her mouth.

"So that's one thing that's different. You've actually slept with me. That leads to my next question. It was pretty clear that this was a one-night stand at the beginning. I don't know if I want that to be the case," Aetius looked her close in the eyes.

"I can't believe that one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse is asking me to be in a relationship with him... Don't you think it would be a little weird if I were to get involved with the guy who made me a witch? A human witch..." Jessica replied with an uncertain look on her face.

"Why would it be weird? It's not like I'm your biological father or anything. I conjured up blood for you, we had sex, and somehow one or both of those things turned you. I don't see the big deal. You can't honestly tell me you didn't feel the emotions of our...encounter," he picked apart her argument. She sighed, "You're right, I did feel something... I don't know, maybe it's worth a shot. You have to show me how to live with these powers I have now anyway. Just don't be a bore like Bill is," with that Jessica hugged him and the new couple fell back on the bed, looking up at the ceiling.

* * *

Katrina woke up from her sleep with a start. She could sense that another witch had just come into being, and that Aetius was responsible for it.

"What has you so disturbed?" she looked over to see Ichabod awake.

"It's Aetius... He's done something, created a new witch. Whoever it is will be endowed with their own powers and immortality..." Katrina said in an almost trance-like state.

"My love, I can't think our marshal friend would just go and do something like that. I highly doubt he did it on purpose," he reassured her.

"I agree with that being the case, but I have worries as to who he turned. We're not exactly in the friendliest of places. Bon Temps is not New Rochelle or even Sleepy Hollow. The population here is festering with bloodthirsty vampires. What if one of them is the new witch?" she was very uneasy about the tinderbox that was the town they were staying in.

"Well, there's one way to find out," Ichabod remarked implicitly.

Katrina was already way ahead of him, changing into all-black attire for a possible showdown with the marshal's new ward.

* * *

Jessica and Aetius had lain on the bed for a while before having breakfast. The Horseman's new witch ate ravenously for the first time in several years. She was starting to enjoy being human again. He was already set to start investigating the Sanguinista presence in Bon Temps, knowing that Bill Compton, Jessica's original Maker, and Eric Northman, the vampire Sheriff of the region, were the ones to interrogate. The marshal was interrupted in his thoughts by a knock on the door. He knew right away that it was Katrina coming to confront him about Jessica. She was after all, the only supernatural being on the same level as him.

"Who is that?" the red-haired ex-vampire distracted him.

"Someone who's going to want some answers from me. I can't avoid her," the marshal sighed as he opened the door for Katrina.

The extremely powerful witch walked inside the penthouse and was silent for a few moments while looking between Aetius and Jessica. At last she spoke, "Who is she, and how did you turn her into a witch?"

Jessica saw the body language between the two and figured out who Katrina was, "You're the woman Aetius was talking about. The married one..."

The sorceress smirked, "Smart girl to pick up on that, but I wonder how she learned about that in the first place... Perhaps you told her."

"Not that's it's any of your concern, but Jessica and I had a good yesterday. And yes, I turned her into a human witch by accident. Don't worry, your position as the top witch in the world is safe, for now..." Aetius replied.

Katrina's eyes registered shock as she pieced things together, "A human witch? You had sex with a vampire?! And turned her into a witch who will now share your powers?! Have you gone mad?!"

The Horseman shook his head, "It's not as if I intentionally tried to turn her. And why do you care if we had sex? I can handle myself. On second thought, maybe it bothers you to see me with another woman..."

She kept her composure, even though that last remark really stung, "I'm not jealous of you being with her. I just think you're biting off a little more than you can chew, no pun intended."

Jessica was starting to get tired of the preachy superwitch, "You know, I can hear everything you're saying. And in case your self-righteousness is blinding you, I'm a human now. Hell, after some thinking, I'm glad not to be a vampire anymore. Do you have any idea what it's like to be consumed with bloodlust and driven to the point of wanting to kill anything just to get some sustenance?! I was murdered to become that kind of creature, for god's sake... Aetius and I are together, bonded by his magic. It doesn't hurt that he's good in bed either."

She grinned as she watched Katrina's attempt to keep from throttling her, "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. Aetius, I hope you use caution in your next course of action. I want nothing but the best for you, you know that..."

"I know, but you don't need to be worried, Katrina. I know what I'm doing," Aetius said. "I'll be at the town hall with Ichabod and the others. You'll be there?" the witch concluded as she walked toward the door.

The marshal nodded.

Katrina, satisfied that she had accomplished what she came to do, shut the door.

"She seemed really happy about everything," a sarcastic Jessica stated.

"Don't mind Katrina. She'll get used to you eventually. After what she's been through, she has every right to be concerned. I'll tell you about that some other time," Aetius shrugged.

"Speaking of being concerned, how exactly are we going to handle this romance, I guess, that we're in. You know Bill's going to come after you for this..." the newborn witch brought up the problems they faced now that they were together.

"Let him come. I will toss him around like a ragdoll. I have better things to do than to deal with him, such as breaking the back of the Sanguinista movement. That and making sure Governor Burrell gets indicted," the federal mused.

"The government's going after Burrell for poisoning the Tru Blood supply and throwing vamps into concentration camps?" a surprised Jessica asked.

"Yep. The Attorney General has him in front of a grand jury. We'll know within a week or so if they charge him. It's all a delicate balancing act. We have to take out the Sanguinistas while making sure our fellow humans don't get carried away."

"What if they don't indict him?"

"Then the AG will find some other way to deal with him. I know the CIA is more than willing to mess with Burrell's head."

"So you and your federal friends are trying to take down the Authority and the governor at the same time... Where does that leave me?"

Aetius thought for a minute, "You could join me in the effort. Just think, what better way for us to get closer and you to learn to control your powers than taking on an army of batshit-crazy vampires and a governor who's just as bad as they are?"

She laughed, "When you put it that way, how can I say no?"

* * *

Jessica went with Aetius to the town hall to meet Abbie, Ichabod, Jenny, and Katrina. From the looks they both got, it was obvious that the superwitch had told the others about the Horseman and the new woman in his life. Jenny seemed to be okay with it, but Ichabod and Abbie not so much. After some crafty words from Aetius and promises made by Jessica, the Witnesses' minds were put at ease somewhat.

"I've looked into the rumors surrounding this Bill Compton. There's been some speculation that he is in league with the Authority and that he drank the blood of their so-called goddess Lillith, which if true means he's a very dangerous threat. Even to you two," Abbie looked at Katrina and Aetius before turning her attention to Jessica, "Can you confirm any of this? You were his progeny until this morning."

The redhead sighed, "All of it's true. The entire Vampire Authority, at least the Sanguinista part, is still intact. When all that shit went down, the governor declared war on all vampires and began throwing us into concentration camps and manufacturing a tainted version of Tru Blood called Hep-V. I was sure they were going to capture me at one point..."

"This Governor Burrell sounds like a real noble politician," Ichabod had perfected the art of sarcasm over the years.

"You have nothing to worry about from Burrell anymore. I was the one who arrested him in Baton Rouge when the AG approved an arrest warrant for him. He's facing some serious prison time, if not life," Jenny reassured Jessica.

Katrina, who had been silently listening to the conversation, now said her piece, "It seems that Mr. Compton should be the one we look for. I am positive he knows the location of the Vampire Authority, wherever that may be."

"I can help you with that," everyone turned around to see a tall man with blond hair, dressed in a leather jacket and black pants. He approached the federals, "Name's Eric Northman. I'm the Sheriff of Area 5, and chasing down Bill and the other fuckers in this state who would mess up everything is something I am interested in helping you with..."

**I decided to make the Sanguinista take-over of the Vampire Authority and the anti-vampire campaign by Governor Burrell happen at around the same time. That way, it places Aetius, Jessica, Katrina, Ichabod, Abbie, Jenny, and now Eric in a difficult position of trying keep the extremists on both sides from doing any further damage. **

**I wanted to ask, what do you all think of Jessica becoming a human witch at the hands of Aetius, and now his lover?**


	3. Chapter 3

Aetius looked over Eric for a moment before replying, "Not to sound like a pissy welcoming party, but I'm sure you're not just doing this out of the goodness of your heart. I assume you want something in return?"

Eric nodded, "I'm guessing you're the one in charge of the federal effort to bring down the Authority, this rumored Horseman everyone's been talking about?"

"I am Marshal Aetius Cassian, and you are correct on my being the supernatural you speak of. And these are my friends and colleagues, Marshals Katrina Crane and Jennifer Mills, FBI agents Ichabod Crane and Abigail Mills, and I take it you know Jessica Hamby?" the federal introduced everyone.

The sheriff was surprised to see Bill's progeny standing behind Aetius, "Jessica? What are you doing here?"

"Before I tell you that, can you explain to me how you're walking in the sun, Eric?"

"Fairy blood from Warlow. And you?" the equally puzzled Swede put her on the hot seat. Jessica hesitated to talk, but she found the courage as she looked at the chief marshal, "Aetius turned me back into a human... And I'm a witch as well," she showed Eric by letting a combination of green and black magic emanate from her right hand.

"How is that even possible?! Did you force this on her?" a shocked and concerned Sheriff Northman turned his attention to Marshal Cassian.

"Like the way your friend Bill murdered her? I did no such thing. I'm not stupid enough to lose everything by doing something as horrific as that," Aetius responded calmly but firmly.

"Then how?!" the powerful vampire demanded.

"I only met him yesterday. We got to talking and I needed some blood. He agreed to conjure it up for me in a place out of public view, and I asked to go to his penthouse. Aetius used his magic to create blood that I could drink. One thing led to another, and we slept together. I woke up to try to get home before the sun came up, but I had lost track of time. The sun's rays shined on my face, but nothing happened. I couldn't feel my fangs and my desire for blood was gone. My heart was beating..." Jessica kept her eyes on Eric as she was starting to feel a little bit happy about her change.

"So you're mortal again?" Eric asked.

"No, she is still immortal, but she has gained the type of powers that I have as well," the marshal clarified things.

"She's a new Horseman, then?" "I don't know if I would say that just yet. She's agreed to let me help her get used to this new way of life."

Jessica gently put an arm around Aetius' waist, "And I think something more..."

It took Eric a few moments to process what he had just been told, but the marshal's power could be of some use to him, "Whatever the two of you are doing, I don't care. But Aetius, you asked if I wanted something in return for helping you track down Bill. Your abilities could save my sister..." "And your sister is who exactly?" Aetius responded. "Her name is Nora. She's dying from the Hep-V poison. I've tried everything I can think of to save her, but nothing's working," the blonde vampire explained.

Katrina broke the silence from the others, "Forgive me for saying so, but how do we know what you say is true, and that you'll live up to your end of the deal should we decide to take it?"

"You don't, but I'm the only one who knows where Bill is. So you don't have much of a choice," Eric was blunt.

The witch was not happy to hear the answer, but she couldn't see any other alternative. Not even her healing abilities matched that of the chief marshal.

Aetius knew it was a risky move, but like Katrina, he saw no other alternative. And if this Nora really was dying, he wasn't going to let her die when he could possibly save her life. He wanted to make sure Eric knew the possible consequences of his powers, "You realize that if I do this successfully, and considering what happened with Jessica, there is a strong chance that Nora could become a human witch as well. She would not be a vampire anymore, nor would she ever be again. The magic of a Horseman, when done with good intent and good results, cannot be undone. That is the way the magic works. So it's your choice..."

Eric didn't even have to think, "As long as she lives, that's all that matters..."

"Then we have a deal. Your help finding Bill in exchange for my healing," Aetius summed things up.

"So where do we start?" Ichabod asked.

"Well, I know that Bill's going to be paying you two a visit after what happened last night," Eric looked at Jessica and Aetius, her head leaning against his shoulder.

"I hear that Bill is some kind of god now, Lillith or something like that?" the marshal asked him.

The blonde vampire nodded, "Yes, and I don't know what he's going to do next. You need to be ready for him. He could kill you."

The Horseman laughed, "I'd like to see him try."

Eric wasn't amused, "Be careful what you wish for..."

* * *

After spending most of the day going over their plan for finding Bill, Eric took Aetius, Jessica, Katrina, Ichabod, Abbie, and Jenny to the Shreveport nightclub he owned.

As he entered Fangtasia, the U.S. Marshal could sense a number of vampires attracted to his blood. A quick burst of fire from his right hand squelched any appetite the death dealers had towards him.

The Sheriff glared at him, "I don't think scaring away the patrons is the best move."

Aetius smirked, "Better them having a little respect for my abilities than a fight messing up your fine establishment, don't you think?" Jessica laughed as she held hands with him.

Eric let the comment go, not wanting to aggravate his ally.

Katrina looked over at Ichabod, "This place seems like a twisted version of the taverns we used to visit. I'm not sure if I should like it or loathe it."

Her husband thought for a moment, "I guess we'll find out soon enough."

Jenny was happy to be there, "I could use some alcohol right now. I call dibs on the first beer!" Abbie rolled her eyes, "Just don't get too carried away, sis..."

While the sisters indulged in drinking, or more like Abbie making sure Jenny didn't get too hammered, Eric led the other four to a table a little ways from the bar. They were joined by a beautiful and voluptuous blonde woman with dark eye make-up. Sheriff Northman motioned for her to take a seat, "Pam, I want to introduce you to Aetius Cassian, and Katrina and Ichabod Crane. Two of them are marshals and one is an FBI agent. I've enlisted their help in tracking down Bill. I would like you to meet my manager for Fangtasia, Pam Swynford de Beaufort."

She sat down as Aetius looked at her, "Pleased to make your acquaintance, Pam."

"Likewise," Pam could sense the powerful auras of Katrina and Aetius, "Let me guess, you are that Horseman the feds sent down here to clean up the shitstorm the Authority created. And you must be the witch..."

Katrina decided not to talk to her, feeling that this vampire had an intense dislike for witches. "And why are you here, honey? Is the marshal a rebound from Hoyt?" Pam smirked at Jessica. The redhead didn't take too kindly to that, "He's my new boyfriend, and my Maker."

The goth vampire was confused, "What are you talking about? Bill's your Maker, honey. Last I checked, Aetius wasn't a vampire."

Jessica unleashed a little black magic and smiled, "He turned me into a human witch, with his powers and all. Let me show you," she pointed to her heart.

The snarky vampire listened closely, and was dumbfounded to hear Jessica's heart beating, "What the-?! You can turn vampires into sorcerers?!" she stammered as she turned her attention to Aetius.

"Apparently. After all, I am the most powerful supernatural being in the world," the marshal grinned.

A loud clearing of the throat could be heard from Katrina.

"You'll have to excuse her. She's just jealous," Aetius replied.

The witch's eyes turned a fiery red as she bit back a retort. Pam ignored Katrina and focused on Aetius, "So honey, you're looking for Bill?"

The marshal scowled, "If you call me honey one more time, I'm going to give you a firsthand display of my power. Show some respect."

The female vampire bared her fangs, "You want to rephrase that?"

The Horseman allowed some black magic to flow from his right hand, "You lose your temper pretty fast. Relax, I was joking."

Jessica laughed as Pam withdrew her fangs and Aetius let his magic dissipate.

"If we can get back to business," an exasperated Eric shot disapproving looks at both of them. "Yes of course. You said you know where Bill is?" Aetius got back on point.

"Yes, he's still in New Orleans with the Authority. With him being the embodiment of Lillith, they're more powerful than ever before. Attacking that place would be madness, but there are other methods..." the sheriff explained.

"Such as baiting them into a trap?" the marshal suggested.

"Yes, something that would draw them out. Such as a source of nourishment they couldn't resist," Eric looked between Jessica and Aetius.

"You want to use the two of us as bait?" a concerned Jessica raised a brow.

"The Authority members won't be able to turn down the chance at draining other supernaturals of their blood. Especially powerful ones..." he answered.

"If we're going to do that, they can't know that I'm a Horseman. They won't come near me if they know," Aetius replied.

"And that's where Pam and I come in. I still have an in with Bill and the Authority. The two of us can convince them that you and Jessica are supernaturals with some power, but not enough to be a real challenge for them. Russell and Salome won't be able to stay away," the Viking vampire explained.

"And I assume that's where the rest of us come in, ready to strike if Aetius and Jessica have any trouble?" Katrina guessed.

"See, the witch knows her stuff," Pam smirked.

"It sounds good to me, but if Jessica gets hurt, then I'm coming after both of you. And I'm not joking about that," the marshal firmly warned the two vampires.

Pam was about to bare her fangs, but Eric held up a hand to stop her, "It won't come to that. You have my word."

"That really makes me feel better..." Ichabod remarked sarcastically under his breath.

Soon enough, Abbie and Jenny were informed of the plan and agreed to go along with it. With that taken care of, the entire group was able to enjoy a night of drinks, food, and even a little dancing between Jessica and Aetius.

* * *

The next morning Aetius woke up in his penthouse with a splitting headache. Jessica was next to him, stirring as well.

She held her head as she looked at him, "I think I drank too much..."

"You know, I don't remember anything after we finished dancing. I know for a fact that I didn't have any alcohol. I think I may have gotten roofied..." he scratched his head.

An alarmed Jessica frowned, "I didn't do that to you."

"No, but somebody did. Maybe Pam?" Aetius zeroed in on his number one guess.

"Very possible. Wait... Oh crap!" the redhead gasped as she saw a ring on her finger. She saw that the marshal had one too, "Are-are we married?"

**So what does everyone think so far?**


End file.
